The present invention relates in general to automotive cup holders, and, more specifically, to a mechanism for a cup holder that extends when needed and retracts to a substantially flush condition with a console when not in use.
Cup holders are a common convenience found in most automobiles and also in seating for theaters and the like. They may be provided in a variety of places within a vehicle including consoles between passenger seats and door-mounted arm rests, for example. For fixed seating such as theater seats, the cup holder may be formed in an armrest or within a beverage/food tray. Especially in luxury cars, it may be desirable to provide cup holders that are hidden or stowed when not being used to retain a beverage container in order to provide a cleaner, more elegant appearance.
In addition to styling considerations, other important factors such as ease of use, overall performance, and cost are important when designing a cup holder. Packaging space that is available for cup holders may be limited in some vehicles or other applications. Thus, it would desirable to provide a cup holder having a small profile while accommodating a variety of cup sizes in a manner that uses reduced packaging space and provides flexibility in locating the cup holder within a vehicle.